Naruto: The Hero of Time
by r2d2cool
Summary: NarutoxLoZ cross over. Taken at birth by the three godesses Naruto became the Hero of Time. Now with Hyrule in it's golden age and Gannondorf defeated Naruto returnes to Konoha to learn his true identity.


**Naruto: The Hero of Time **

**Notice! This story is up for adoption! Id rather have someone else write it instead. But I wont let just anyone write it! Either the person has to have written good stories in the past. Or the person who wants to adopt it needs to send me part of their first chapter of this story that is well written to prove I can trust them.  
I don't own Zelda or Naruto... I own Gannondorf and the Akatsuki. Yep I beat them down :D**

A young both was running down the streets of Konoha. There were many things that set this boy apart from Konoha's other children. One of these things was that he wore a green tunic with a cap to go with it. Another thing was that he was far to mature for hi age. Adults who would speak to him almost thought that he was an adult in a kids body. They weren't far from the truth. Another thing that set him apart was that he lived alone. He lived in a single person apartment and took care of himself. The youth of twelve years was also different because he had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. The boy was also very smart and strong, though he didn't show it and flaunt it. Whenever he was put up to a spar in the Academy he would always win if not by much and his opponent would always come out stronger. But there were two things that set him apart the most. His identity and what he held. This youth had three identities and held two things. The youth was Naruto Uzumaki, a Jinchuuriki, and the Hero Of Time. He bore both the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Triforce of Courage. His title of Jinchuuriki was only recently learned.

After defeating Majora's Mask Link had returned to Hyrule and resumed his search for Navi. It hadn't taken long to find her. Unfortunately she had stayed in the Goddess Fairy's Fountain. Though Naruto hadn't known it. All through his journey through Hyrule Navi had been the human equivalent of sixty years old! She had returned to her birthplace to live out the rest of her life. Naruto had been sad that she wouldn't come with him but had realized that she was too old to continue to travel with him. But he didn't regret looking for her. He was happy he had. If he hadn't Majora's Mask would still exist and he wouldn't know if she was alright. He spent another week at the fountain just telling Navi and the other Fairies about his adventure in Termina. But eventually he had to leave. 'Now what do I do?' he had wondered as he left the Fountain. He thought he could go back to Hyrule. But it was in its golden age! Ganon was locked away, the temples cleansed. What was there to do. Sure he could visit his friends? Settle down? Now? At the age of ten? NO WAY! Naruto wanted more adventures! He wanted action he wanted an adventure! That's when he felt himself drawn into a trance.

He couldn't fight it so he accepted it. When the golden light that had drawn him into the trance disappeared he found himself standing on clouds. In a circle around him where three floating lights. There was a green one ahead and to hi left, a blue one ahead and to his right, and a red one directly behind him. "Not knowing where he was he asked "What's this all about? Who brought me here?" rather rudely if I might add. "We did." three feminine voices that came from all around him said in perfect unison. "Ya! Now who are you?" asked Naruto still annoyed at whoever brought him here. Suddenly the voices spoke one at a time. "I am Farore" said the green light. "I am Nayru" said the blue light. "And I am Din" said the red light. "Oh! Ummm... s-sorry, I-I-I di-didn't-t know!" Naruto stuttered. The goddesses seemed amused by this. 'It matters not, Hero of Time. We come to offer you a choice." they said, speaking in unison once again. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto warily. "We mean we wish to offer you the choice of returning to your birthplace or staying here, in this world. "What do you mean? This world? Birthplace? I was born in Hyrule wasn't I?" Naruto asked thoroughly confused. "No Naruto. Haven't you ever wondered why you don't have pointed ears? You do not originally come from Hyrule. You come from a land known as the Land of Fire. We took you on the night of your birth and brought you to our world. We new what Ganondorf was planning and we new we would need a hero. You were the only one we could find worthy of the Triforce of Courage. You were also made into something else that night. You were made a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice. You are the bearer of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. The seal that was used on you was very good but not good enough. We sealed the demon even more. That's why you never realized you had it. It can't touch you. All it can do is increase your healing time and increase your stamina and endurance." "So that's why I always healed so fast..." "Now that this world is safe we are allowing you the option to return home and discover your history." "Can't you just tell me?" asked Naruto. "No that is something you must find out for yourself. Do you accept?" asked the Goddesses. "...Yes. Send me to my birthplace." That was his last day in Hyrule.

'Gotta get to the academy! I'll be late for the Genin exam!' Naruto though as he continued along his way. He had been living in Konoha for two years while going to the Academy. He wished he could put his Goron Mask on and just roll to the Academy... but there were several problems with that... he didn't have the mask with him and he didn't want to show too many of his skills... oh yeah and all these people he was weaving between would most likely be injured or killed... yeah. Naruto opened the door to the class just as Iruka finished calling attendance. "Ah! Nice of you to join us Naruto. Just because its your last day doesn't mean you should be late." said Iruka as the rest of the class snickered. Naruto went and took his place with the lazy genius Shikimaru and the 'big-boned' Choji. They were all very good friends. They spent a lot of their time together. Naruto's Ocarina added a nice atmosphere for their eating and cloud-gazing. As Naruto sat down he gave a nod to his friends. Naruto simply sat quietly waiting for his turn.

Finally his name was called. As he entered the room he saw Mizuki and Iruka, his sensei's were waiting at a table across from the door. To his left was some training dummies against the wall with a line a small distance away on the ground. "Alright Naruto. All you have to do is hit the dummies with at least five out of ten kunai and seven out of fourteen shuriken. Then if you want to use another ranged weapon, like senbon, for bonus marks, you may." said Iruka. Naruto picked up the kunai first. This part of the test had to be done to his highest ability. His skill in shuriken and kunai wasn't the best. He took a deep breath before throwing the kunai one at a time at the targets. He barely did it with 6 out of ten. Then he picked up the shuriken and started throwing them. His shuriken skills were even worse than his kunai skills. He failed that part with a four out of fourteen. Smiling sadly Iruka said "Don't worry Naruto. You can make it up with any special weapons you can use." Iruka didn't think that Naruto new any other weapons but to get him better prepared for next year he was giving him ideas. "Ok Iruka-sensei." Naruto said taking out a scroll from his pouch. He unsealed both a boomerang made of gold, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Naruto first threw the boomerang taking the head off of one of the human shaped targets, much to the surprise of Iruka and Mizuki. Then he readied his bow and fired ten shots at a rapid pace and hit all the targets in vital areas. Then while his sensei's gaped at him he went and retrieved his arrows. Then he returned to his sensei's and asked; "Do I pass?" Shaking his head sharply to regain his bearings said "Yes Naruto. This part of the exam. Next you must demonstrate the three academy jutsu." said Mizuki.

"Umm... sensei? Can I demonstrate a different jutsu than Bunshin no jutsu?" asked Naruto. "Why is that Naruto?" asked Iruka confused. "Well I can't really perform the jutsu to academy standards, but I do have another jutsu to use that I hope is a satisfactory replacement." said Naruto. "Well we could allow him to perform his own jutsu and then decide if it's satisfactory from there." said Mizuki. "Yes I see no problem with allowing him to try his own jutsu as a replacement... as long as it's not a prank jutsu or something use-less. Now please perform the two academy jutsu and your other jutsu." said Iruka. Naruto performed the two academy jutsu almost perfectly. Then he stood away from the teachers at the academy and readied a spell for a few seconds then slammed his fist into the ground sending an orb of fire out from his hand. He hadn't put much magic into the Din's Fire spell so it didn't go far enough to start a fire or hurt the teachers. "I can increase the radius of the spell with more power." Naruto said. "W-well... you pass... I guess." said Iruka. Mizuki just nodded. "Take a forehead protector and welcome to life as a ninja and a shinobi of Konoha." said Iruka happily. "Thank you senseis." said Naruto bowing before he left to go find his friends Shikamaru and Choji. "Oh yeah! And Naruto?" asked Iruka. "Yes Iruka-sensei?" "Come back tomorrow for team assignments." said Iruka. "Yes sensei."

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, the Sandaim Hokage of Konoha was pondering our main character. "Uzumaki Naruto... I remember when you came to this village. Carrying weapons and all other things a ten year old shouldn't be allowed to carry. It was two years ago now that you came to Konoha and asked to be allowed to become a shinobi. Well me being me couldn't turn a request such as that down. I started giving you a weekly payment, set you up in an apartment. I had you enrolled in the Ninja Academy. I'd like to say that I did all of this out of the goodness of my heart... but I'd be lying. How much you look like him, like Minato. I see him in you. I also see her in you... I helped you out and kept a very close eye one you Naruto because you must somehow be related to her and dare I dream it? You could be him... you Naruto could be their son! Maybe I'm just going senile... but we never did find... Namikaze Naruto's body... Yes, I can afford to dream! Naruto, I will find the truth about you!'

While the Hokage was occupied a single man had sliped into and out of the Hokage's Tower Scroll room. Mizuki left the Hokage's tower with a grin on his face and a scroll on his back.

**Good? Bad? Should I let it be adopted? Review!**


End file.
